


Wrong And Right

by orphan_account



Category: Drarry - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry hated Draco and Draco hated Harry. You may say that they're never going to be friends or even further than that. But people do say that there's a thin line between love and hate...<br/>Warning: This is a boyxboy fanfic. If you do not like this kind of story then please stop reading!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong And Right

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever Drarry fanfiction on Archive Of Our Own and I'm only 13 so my writing skills might be horrible compare to some of the Drarry writters out there!:) Anyways, in this fanfic, Harry and Draco are Muggles so basically there will be NO MAGIC!!! And Lily Evans Potter, Harry's mom would still be alive (not his father, though!). So I hope you guys enjoy my first ever Drarry fanfic! Please leave any suggestions for further stories and comments on my writing skills so I can improve it! Love you guys!!!:) xxx  
> -Chloe  
> *P.S:- I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to him. All credits go to the amazingly talented J.K.Rowling!  
> -Only Harry's POV! Sorry to anyone that enjoys Draco's POV more!!! :)

_**WRONG AND RIGHT** _

_**Harry's POV:** _

I ran out the library as quick as I could, feeling confused as hell. Not looking back, I thought to myself about my actions exactly 5 minutes ago."No, no, no...You didn't kiss him, Harry...You just didn't..." As much as I tried to deny the fact that I just kissed a boy (not any boy, though...), I couldn't help but want more...It felt wrong, yet at the same time, it felt right, too..."Uh, mister? Can you move aside, please? You're kinda in the way", someone asked."Sorry", I mumbled as I stepped aside for the girl who seems to be a waitress at the coffee shop next to the library. I then realized that I had stopped and have been standing on the  _exact_  same spot outside the library for more than 5 minutes. No wonder my legs feel tired. Look down at the watch my mom gave me for my 21st birthday, I made my way through a crowd, which looked like was heading to the coffee shop. It was way past lunch time already...

===aftera10minutewalk===

"Hi sweetheart! Where have you been? I was so worried when you didn't come home for lunch! You _didn't_ forget, did you?" mom teased."No", I answered in a very bored tone."I was just at the library, looking through some books, that it's". "Okay, then. Just checking. By the way, Harry, did you have lunch yet?" mom asked, worry filled her eyes. Mom was always this overprotective and I don't blame her for being like that. Dad died when I was one so mom had to take care of everything from going to work to looking after me  _and_  the house itself. It's surprising how mom has managed to do that for over 18 years and still doing it now, even though I was capable of getting a job at the age of 22. And I'm grateful for having her as my mom and to be loved by her. Anyways, I didn't really want to eat, especially after what had  _happened_ at the library today, and I knew that mom wouldn't accept "No" as an answer so I bite my lips and lied to her: "Yeah, mom. I already _ate_  a sandwich...Is that fine with you?" "Yes, Harry. It's fine by me. Now go take a nap. You look tired", mom said, a small smile faintly appeared on her face. I nodded and head up to my room. Alone time was all I need after what happened at that damn library with  _Draco._ Yes, the name of the "lucky boy" who got the kiss from me was Draco. Draco Malfoy, to be precise. He was one of my classmates when I was in college and we weren't even friends. Instead, we were  _enemies._ You see, he was an annoying git who always thinks he's better than everyone else and would always start a fight with me, whether it's about my nerdy glasses or my messy raven hair, every time we walk past each other in the corridor, at the cafeteria, in class...You name it, we've been there. But then, I started to have  _different_  feelings for him, rather than just hatred or disgust. I was always being caught staring at him in class for no good reasons and would always end up receiving his signature Malfoy smirk when he turns around and saw me staring deeply into his cold mercury eyes. That's when I started to ask myself: "Am I in love...with _Malfoy?"_ but then quickly threw that thought out of my head because I swear to God I wasn't gay...At least that was what I think I was until today... 

===afterthinkingsomuchaboutthekiss===

Since I didn't  _actually_  ate a sandwich for lunch, I went downstairs to have dinner, sooner than usual. As I arrived down at the kitchen, I immediately saw a bowl of stew on the table and a note next to it. I picked the note up and it said: "Going to the hospital to visit a friend of mine. Dinner's on the table. Love, mom." "So, mom's gone. Now, what am I going to do?" I asked myself when my phone suddenly rang. I took it out of my pocket and checked who it was. At first, I thought it was mom calling to make sure I was okay. But it wasn't. It was...Draco. Oh my god! Why the bloody hell is he calling me? Is it because of what had happened at the library today? Of course it is! And how does he know my phone number? Oh, it doesn't matter, though! What matters now is that should I answer it or not. If I answer it, he might insult me through the phone and threatens me that he's going to tell everyone that I'm gay and that I kissed  _him!_  But...what if he doesn't do that?..."Hello?" I said, after making up my mind and decided to risk it. "Oh..Hey Potter...Glad you answered my call. Anyways, are you free for tonight? I...I mean if you're  _not_  than I don't mind, it's just..." "Hey, I'm free. What do you want?" I asked, trying to sound as friendly as I could to him. "Oh, you're free. That's great! Um...So I was wondering... if you can meet me at the coffee shop next to the library...I...I have something to say..." It was silent for a while before he started to babble again: "But..But you don't need to come if you don't want to! I mean...it's...it's nothing important..." "No!" I exclaimed. "It's okay...I'll come. I'll meet you there at...Let's see...How about 7:30? Is that good?" I asked hopefully. "Uh...yeah. That's fine by me...So, see you then, Potter..." "Yeah, see you then, Malfoy..."

===afterdinner===

I looked at myself in the mirror, checking my ruffled raven hair one last timebefore heading out. I don't really know  _why_ I'm making such a big fuss about my appearance when it's only meeting up with Malfoy, someone who has seen me a thousand times already since we attended the same university. Anyways, as I headed downstairs, I quickly wrote a small note to tell mom where I'm going and stuck it on the fridge. Finally, I locked the door carefully and was ready to go. It was a nice cool Sunday evening and everyone seems to be having fun with their loved ones. I wondered what does he want to talk about besides the embarrassing moment that happened between us in the library today. I hope that it'll go well because I just couldn't bear the fact that it's gonna go wrong in so many different ways...

===wehavearrived!===

Here I was, standing in front of the coffee shop, feeling _super_ nervous. Gathering all of my courage, I walked in and immediately recognized the blond sitting in the corner of the room. I made my way over to him as he looked up from his cup of coffee and stood up so quickly that it almost spill all over him. "Watch out, Malfoy. You could get yourself burned", I teased, chuckling softly."Sorry", he replied with a small _smile_ plastered on his pale white face. Yes, an _actual smile._ Not a devious smirk that he always flashes people with but a nice, simple yet adorable smile (yes, I just said his smile was adorable). He gestured me to sit down in the empty chair next to him. "So, do you want anything?" he asked, reaching for the menu, causing my skin to tingled when it briefly touches his. "Oh, no thanks", I answered, making him pulling back his arm. Then for the next 5 minutes, we just sat there, not talking to each other and just basically looked at the people entering the coffee shop before  _I_ turn around to face Draco staring at my embarrassing messy raven hair, even though I had tried so many times to make it look nice before leaving. "It looks horrible, doesn't it?" I asked, blushing furiously. He looked at me as if I was crazy and chuckled softly. "No, I think it looks cute..." This time, I was the one looking at him as if _he_ was crazy. He seems to realized what he had just said so he quickly corrected it: "No! I mean it looks nice! Yeah, it looks nice..." His face at that moment was covered in a deep red color... Wait...Is he  _blushing?_ Oh my, he is blushing! Okay, you may say that blushing is something really normal and that I've acted like I've never seen someone blush before. But if you really know Draco, a person that has so much self-esteem in himself, then blushing is something very intriguing to witness. "Thanks...That's was very nice of you to say", I said softly, trying very hard not to make him blush even more. "Anyways", I started. "You said that you have something to say, right?" He slightly nodded, his hand playing with the table cloth. "Well, go ahead. I'm listening." "Are you sure, Potter..." "Call me Harry." "Okay, are you sure, H..Harry?" he asked, nervousness filled his voice completely. The Draco I'm seeing now is far from being the same Draco I knew so well when we were in college and I feel pity for him (for some reason that I'm not going to say...). "Yeah, why?" I asked curiously. "Well...I think that after this whole thing, you're going to hate me so much...Ugh...Who am I kidding? You'd already hate me..." he mumbled the last part,  _clearly_ didn't want me to hear it. "Hey, Malf-I mean Draco, I'm don't hate you anymore. Let's just put that hatred in the past and move on, okay?" I said soothingly, placing my hand on his shoulder to comfort him. He looked up at me with the look of gratefulness,  _again,_  not something you would regularly see in the blonde. "Now, say what you want to say, okay? Whatever it is, I won't judge", I comforted. "Okay", he replied quietly, almost like a whisper. "So...You remembered what happened at the library today, right?" I nodded, hoping he wouldn't spit out every single insult that he could think of towards me in the next couple of minutes. "Tell me, how did _you_ feel after that? Just be honest..." I was shocked, not because of fear or anything, but of surprise when he didn't say anything mean to me and asked a question that I'm still struggling to find the answer for. "Um...Can we go outside? I feel uncomfortable answering this question in a crowded place like this", I said in a very concern tone. "Oh...Okay, that's fine. I'd already paid for my drink so we can just go now..." "Great, let's go to the park then..."

===atthepark===

We were surprised how silence the park was when we arrived there. I guess everyone seems to be spending their time at the mall, in the cafe or anywhere similar to those places rather than somewhere calm and peaceful like the park. "I always like to come to the park when I feel sad or tired. It's like my second home..." Draco said calmly. "Me too...Hey, you wanna go and sit over there?" I asked, pointing at the spot under a huge oak tree across the park. "Yeah, sure...Come on..." he said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the spot, making me blush a little bit. When we had already sat down, he turns sideways to face me, locking my emerald green eyes with his cold mercury ones together. "Harry, you didn't answer my question...Can you answer it now, please?" he asked, hope filled his eyes, like he was waiting for something magical to happen, which I can't quite work out what...Maybe...my answer? "I don't know, Draco...I don't know...I can only tell you that...it felt wrong...but at the same time... _it felt right, too..."_  The last part we said in unison, which shocked me because doesn't that means...he felt the  _same way_ as I did?..."Hey Harry?" "Yeah?" "Can I do this?" "Do wh-"...

In case you're wondering what the bloody hell interrupted me from saying "Do what?", then it was Draco, cupping my face gently and giving  _me_ a very passionate kiss...That's why I love him...

                                                                                                                                                                         _ **THE END**_


End file.
